


Thoughts of Kuroba Kaito

by ArabellaFinley



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaFinley/pseuds/ArabellaFinley
Summary: Crossposted on Wattpad.First published on 14.09.2016Unedited and unchanged since then.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Thoughts of Kuroba Kaito

Shinichi wanted to be fucked, throughoutly and with zero hesitation.

That's why he was laying face down on his bed, bare from the shirt below, only a overlong red T-shirt was covering him which was coincidentally being his signal to Kaito, which both of them have agreed upon, that he should more or less ravish Shinichi as soon as he sees him;

When Kaito finally gets home the blue eyes detective us more than just annoyed about the waiting time, but glad nonetheless.

As Kaito sees him every plans he had before were thrown out of the window; only an insane man would be able to pass such an opportunity, especially one in his position - the last time they did it was a while back due to the amount of work they had and the constant travelling from point a to b without much chance to even see each other wasn't much if a help either. 

To get such a lovely invitation upon his arrival from Shinichi was truly an amazing thing and every bit surprising from the normally shy - considering anything intimate in nature, or not, Shinichi could be very much a pervert at times when he pleases - teenager.

Being presented with such a gift was a true rarity and he took his time appreciating the scenery - the lovely legs he couldn't wait to spread. Why did he deserve such an honor he honestly didn't know, but boy was he a lucky man; If only Hattori and Hakuba could join them, and neither of them was able to do so (Hakuba was in London doing all kinds if errands while his father was on vacation, Hattori on the other hand... one could never know.), however there is no reason why he shouldn't enjoy claiming Shinichi alone for himself; Then later send them video material of their encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Wattpad. 
> 
> First published on 14.09.2016
> 
> Unedited and unchanged since then.


End file.
